Lady in Waiting
by BlueMysticButterfly
Summary: New ladies come to the court of the Queen of England. They become the queen's favorites as well as friends. But the Prince thinks otherwise. Will the prince and his friends ever accept them as they are, just as friends? Or maybe more? NXM RXH AXK NXY
1. Arrival

A/n: I'm back people! I wrote this story during the time I had no internet. I hope this story will make up for my absence.

Summary: New ladies come to the court of the Queen of England. Meanwhile, prince Natsume won't cease arguing with his sister, the Queen over a tragedy that had plagued them since before. The ladies reach out to the queen and she to them. As for the prince and his men, it's hate at first sight. NatsumeXMikan, HotaruXRuka, AnnaXKoko, NonokoXYuu

I DO NOT own GA

--

_**Lady-in-Waiting**_

_A few years ago, we all came to England to be ladies-in-waiting to the Queen. It was an honor, really. But it was quite hard to leave Japan, our motherland._

_We arrived not knowing anything about court life, including the intrigues of the court. but we became the Queen's favorites and friends. But the Prince was another problem. He and his friends didn't like us. It was hard at first, but we worked it out._

_And, of course, who could forget the Hyuuga family's mystery?_

_Our story is full of twists and turns, but there was always a lesson learned from every experience we had._

_So we, the nobles of the court of the Queen of England, will share with you our story._

Chapter One: Arrival

Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai arrived at the Queen's palace in England. They rode in a closed litter after traveling for days on the _Golden Lily_, a boat that took them from their Japan homeland to England. They were there to serve the Queen as her Ladies-in-waiting.

"It's huge," Mikan murmured.

"We need to go now, Mikan," her companion said emotionlessly.

"Of course."

The two ladies hurried to their chambers to unpack their trunks. When they reached their chambers, they found two girls—one with pink hair and one with black hair. They were told earlier that they were special ladies requested by the Queen herself. The Queen was half English. She grew up in Japan believing that she was just a normal girl. They also heard of a Prince. But wasn't there another Princess? They vaguely wondered about her.

"Hello," the pink-haired girl greeted, "I'm Anna. I'm from Japan."

"And I'm Nonoko." The black-haired girl smiled. "You two are the others from Japan as well?"

"Why, yes," Mikan answered.

"Ladies, welcome to the palace!" A voice cried. The girls turned around to see a woman who was at least eighteen years of age. Her skin was pale and her black hair was loose upon her shoulders. Her black eyes shone happily as she continued, "I am Lady Sylvia who will guide you throughout your first year as ladies-in-waiting to the Queen. There are many things you need to learn and many hardships you must go through but I assure you that you will master them in not time. Rest assured that the Queen will only show you anger when needed. She is a very kind person."

"What must we do as ladies-in-waiting?" Anna asked.

"Oh yes. You must assist the Queen whenever she asks for your help, which will be often. You must accompany the Queen during formal events and sometimes during important meeting or audiences. You will be treated like friends, but you must still show some respect. Lastly, you will keep the Queen company. Since you are always in the Queen's presence, many will approach you. Be wary and be careful of yourselves. Some may be friends." She eyed them each. "And some will be foes."

"Lady Sylvia, how do we remember all those lessons you speak of?' Hotaru asked, looking emotionless as usual.

"I will remind you. Now get dressed, ladies. We'll have to meet the Queen."

Maids entered, the door closed and Lady Sylvia, Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko were left in the chamber.

"I guess we should obey," Anna said as her maid helped her take off her dusty gown and put on a new one.

The rest nodded and started to dress as well.

--

A/n: Chapter one is DONE!! If you want to know who the Queen is, READ CHAPTER TWO!!

Please review!

--SAKURA—

PS- Sorry for the weird beginning!


	2. The Queen and the Prince

A/n: The Second Chapter is here! NOW you'll find out who's the queen.

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

--

Chapter Two: The Queen and the Prince

Lady Sylvia, Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko exit their chambers.

Mikan was wearing a pink silk gown with ribbons and a jewel around her neck. Her hair was tied in two pigtails but curled at the ends. Hotaru was wearing a pale lilac gown with a small jewel clip on the area just above her ear. Anna wore a light green gown with a single rose on her bodice. Nonoko wore a yellow gown with pearls on the ends of the sleeves. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail.

"Come, then. Let's meet the queen," Lady Sylvia said.

They walked through brightly lit passageways. Whenever they passed a window, the curtains were open, revealing a splendid view.

Finally, they reached the Queen's chambers.

"Let's enter now," Lady Sylvia told them. And they went in.

The Queen's chambers were brightly lit, yet the Queen's throne was covered by a thin curtain which showed only a silhouette of Her Majesty. Scarcely blinking, the five girls dropped to one knee, advanced, dropped a second time, advanced again and dropped a third time. Then they waited.

They heard a soft swishing sound as the curtains were opened. Then they heard soft footsteps.

"Please stand," said a voice.

They obeyed and finally got a glimpse of the Queen. Her silky dark brown hair was loose on her shoulders and her eyes were the most exquisite shade of blue ever seen. Her skin was fair and she was smiling. Her beauty was simple, yet striking. She was garbed in a splendid light blue satin gown opening upon a pure white petticoat. Her tiara was made of diamonds, rubies, sapphires and amethysts.

The five ladies curtsied.

"Now, no need for that," said the Queen. "And didn't I tell you not to do that anymore, except in public, Lady Sylvia? Come, stand beside me. These are the new ladies, yes?"

"Yes, Rhiana." Lady Sylvia gave her a smile and stood beside the Queen.

"We thank you, Your Majesty, for inviting us to be a part of your court," Anna murmured. She had rehearsed those lines at home in order to impress the Queen.

"You're welcome."

"You are kind, Queen Rhiana." Mikan smiled.

"Baka…" Hotaru muttered under her breath. _Don't disrespect the Queen_, she added silently.

"Thank you for your generous sentiments."

Queen Rhiana Hyuuga was the sister of Prince Natsume and Princess Alicia. Two years ago, the Hyuuga Family moved to England. Her father, the King, and her mother, the Queen, ruled England for a year.

Six months later, Princess Alicia, the eldest, mysteriously disappeared. She was thought to be dead, but no one knew for sure. The King and Queen were grief-stricken and died soon after. Princess Rhiana, the second, was the only heir left along with her brother, Prince Natsume. So Princess Rhiana was crowned Queen and was the youngest Queen in history. She was only Seventeen.

They were all silent as Rhiana surveyed all of them. She seemed pleased with them. They modestly lowered their eyes.

"Ladies." They looked up to see the Queen. She motioned towards a set of velvet chairs with plenty of cushions. "Come and tell me about yourselves."

--

"Ruka, come on. I want to go. Now." Prince Natsume paced restlessly in his room.

"But, Your Majesty…"

"Natsume!"

"Sorry. Natsume, you will have to meet the four new ladies. Your sister wants you to."

"I don't want to!"

Lord Ruka sighed. He was the Prince's adviser and very best friend. Although the Prince was smart, his rash actions often got in the way of his critical thinking. Ruka's patience allowed him to think more clearly.

"Natsume, your sister, the Queen, wishes it," said Yuu, Duke of Norfolk. Yuu was another one of Prince Natsume's friends.

"Easy, Yuu. Natsume doesn't like those words," Koko, Marquess of Pembroke warned.

"Which words?"

Koko imitated Yuu. "'_Your sister, the Queen wishes it'._"

"Oh. That."

Koko had an uncanny talent for guessing what was on the minds of his closest friends. Not exactly mind reading, but he always had some kind of feeling which allowed him to guess what was on his friends' minds. Out of ten guesses, he got nine correct.

"As I was saying," Natsume broke in impatiently, "I want to go somewhere. I want to see how it is to be normal and not a Prince."

His friends pondered at his bold words. Finally, Ruka nodded, defeated. "Let's go."

--

"Ah. What lovely young girls you are!" The Queen laughed. "I like you all already." She faced them. "What shall I call all of you? I'm sure that I wouldn't want to address you formally."

"Mikan. Just Mikan."

"Hotaru."

"You could call me Anna."

"And I can be called Nonoko."

"Splendid!"

"Your Majesty!" The doors opened and Narumi the Poet rushed in, knelt thrice and ran to Rhiana.

"What is it, Narumi?" She asked.

"I am afraid that the Royal Tutor, Master Jinno, is ill. We must rush to the marketplace to collect some herbs for him. All the maids and servants are busy with their duties—no one can spare any time for the ailing tutor!" _Although they may be pretending to have housework. Master Jinno is disliked around here,_ He silently added.

_Well, he _is_ quite strict…Maybe I could just leave him… _Rhiana thought. _No! I mustn't think like this! Even so, the thought is tempting…Ah! What would Mother do in this situation?_

"We'll go!" Mikan volunteered. "We can all go!"

"Thank you so much, Mikan," the Queen said, meaning it. "But make sure that you are all dressed in simple clothing."

"Why must we dress like that Your Grace?" Anna asked. They had been told to address the Queen as 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Grace' or some other respectful term whenever there was another person with them besides the Queen. Their close friendship was supposed to be a secret.

"Because thieves often steal from those who are dressed like royalty or those who are members of my court. If you appear simple, thieves won't pay attention to you."

"Okay." Hotaru nodded at the others. Then the ladies knelt three times and backed away.

"You're going to the marketplace?" Lady Sylvia asked.

"Yes," Nonoko answered.

"I'll go with you." She knelt to Rhiana thrice and left.

In their room, the maids hastened to dress them again.

"Simple clothes," Lady Sylvia said.

"Why, madam?" A maid looked questioningly at Hotaru.

Hotaru shrugged. "Queen's orders."

--

"Have a safe trip," said the stable boy. His name was Jonah.

"Yeah."

There were four horses in the 'special stables'. The normal stables had even more horses. A black stallion called Shadow which belonged to Prince Natsume, a cream colored horse called Greta that belonged to Ruka, a brown mare called Fairy that belonged to Yuu (He always wanted to name a horse Fairy. Don't ask why…), and lastly, a dark brown horse called Koko Junior that obviously belonged to Koko. He usually called it Junior.

There was one more horse in the Special Stables called Adriana. It was a pure white mare that was owned by Rhiana. The one two-tone horse that had belonged to Princess Alicia was in a separate stable. Her name was Adelina.

"Let's go boys," The Prince commanded. His friends nodded and followed the Prince as he rode off towards the open fields.

--

A/n: How was it? Okay, not so nice but I'll make it better! I promise! If you're wondering about the other GA characters, they'll be appearing later. I don't really know which characters will make an appearance yet but I know this character will DEFINITELY come.

Got it? No? Yes? Maybe? Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!

Review please!

--SAKURA--

PS- There will be more OC's coming!

PPS- And there MAY be some ooc-ness.

PPPS- Okay, okay, this is the last extra note. I know I was kinda mean to Mister Jinno, but I DO NOT hate him. It's just that he's…not one of my favorites. Yeah.


	3. First Impressions

A/n: Here's the THIRD CHAPTER! Finally!

I Don't Own Gakuen Alice.

--

Chapter Three: First Impressions

"We're here!" Anna cried.

"It's so big!" Mikan clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Quiet, baka," Hotaru said.

"Quit bickering, you two. We're here to save a tutor's life," Lady Sylvia stated intelligently.

"Of course," Nonoko answered.

"Let's go."

--

Prince Natsume and his friends walked into the sun wearing commoner's clothes. They hid their horses in a nearby forest. The sun was blinding and caused them all to squint.

"Here we are." Natsume glanced at the whole area.

"Yes, Natsume, but can't you at least wear a hat?" Ruka asked.

"I hate hats."

"Fine."

--

"Let's see, have we got the herbs?" Lady Sylvia asked.

"Yeah!" Mikan smiled.

"I'll go get something else for the tutor. I'll be back."

"Sure," Anna replied as Lady Sylvia walked away.

They walked towards the exit.

"Oh! Be careful girls," Anna warned. "There's a big puddle. We could get the herbs wet."

"LOOK OUT!!"

"AH!"

In a split second, a black stallion ran past the girls, splashing water and dirt on all four of them.

"Wah!"

"Oh!"

"Eew!"

"Great…"

"Rick! Please, Rick, let's go!"

The girls looked in the direction of the voice. There was a little girl, no older than seven, trying to get her little brother, aged five, to get out of the way. The girls gasped (Minus Hotaru, whose eyes widened)…the stallion was running towards Rick! The five-year-old could only stare as he came closer and closer to death.

"Go!" Mikan yelled. The boy didn't budge.

In a flash, Mikan pushed the boy and his sister out of the way. Then she braced herself as the horse picked up speed.

"Yaah!" There was a boy who jumped on the horse. Apparently, he knew how to handle horses. "Shadow!" He shouted more commands and the horse ran in the opposite direction. The boy jumped off as the horse found its way outside, where a blond-haired boy awaited it.

The girls rushed to Mikan.

"Oh, Mikan!"

"You alright?"

"Baka, you could've been killed!"

"Sorry," Mikan answered.

"You'd better be sorry." The boy frowned. His crimson eyes were cold. "You are an idiotic fool."

"Well soorryy for TRYING to help!"

"Baka."

"Stupid!"

"Baka."

"Stuuppiidd!!"

That went on for thirty minutes.

"Stop!" A blond-haired boy yelled.

"Please quit it," said a glasses-wearing boy.

"Let's go before Black Cat here explodes," a sandy-haired boy murmured. "These girls are making him mad…"

"Excuse me?' Anna asked Sandy-Hair, "You're making it sound like we are the ones to blame!"

Nonoko waited until Anna had backed away to be in a line with all four before she told Glasses, "I believe you owe us all a big fat apology!"

"I don't think so!" Blondie replied. "My friends didn't do anything. We'll just go quietly. Come on, Black Cat, before they get ever angrier at us."

"Oh no you don't," Hotaru said in a hostile manner, "We're not through here."

"We are…" Black Cat turned around.

It was then that Mikan exploded. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU WILL! YOU WILL! I SWEAR IT!"

"WHATEVER!"

"Hmph…"

"Come, Mikan," said Anna, "Queen Rhiana's waiting. And Lady Sylvia's probably waiting, too."

--

"Natsume…" Ruka shook his head. "You have to tie Shadow more tightly to the tree."

"Yeah. You see? He escaped," Yuu seconded.

"Can we go now?" Koko asked.

"Oh yeah. Rhiana's going to kill me," Natsume said nonchalantly. They mounted their horses and rode away.

--

"Your Majesty, we're back!" The girls knelt three times before handing the ingredients to Rhiana.

"Thank you, girls." She handed the herbs to Narumi.

"Thank you, ladies. You'll fit in just fine here." Narumi knelt three times and exit.

"Rhiana, you look quite flushed. May I ask why?" Nonoko asked.

"Of course. My idiotic _brother_—." She made a face. "Prince Natsume has exit without me knowing again. As you all should know by now, my temper is quite short. I ended up destroying a worthless book about--." She made another face. "_The different species of bugs._"

"Ohh…" The girls waited. Queen Rhiana hated all bugs except for butterflies, dragonflies and ladybugs.

"May I ask why you're all muddy?"

"Oh. This. Well, some _jerks_ treated us very badly at the market today." Mikan frowned.

"Get dressed again, ladies. I'll just wait."

And they obeyed.

"Oh, ladies, how despicable of those men," Lady Sylvia said as she watched the maidservants lace the girls' new clean gowns. "How rude! Why did you not tell me at the marketplace?"

They hadn't told their roommate about the events until after handing the ingredients over to the queen.

"It's okay Lady Sylvia." Mikan smiled. "No harm done."

"Okay. You're all done now. Go. The queen is waiting for you."

When they entered the Queen's chambers, Rhiana smiled broadly. "Ladies, you're just in time. My idiotic brother has finally arrived with his stupid friends in tow!"

"Don't call us idiotic!"

"And don't call us stupid!!"

"You two shouldn't…"

"Don't even try, Yuu."

The girls recognized the voices. _Oh no…_

--

A/n: How was it? Good? Bad? Boring? Horrible? Great? Awesome? Something else? Please review! No Flames, please!

Next Chapter: Hate at First Sight.

--Sakura--


	4. Hate at First Sight

A/n: Hello! I'm back! This chapter will be better! (I hope). Oh, and I forgot to warn you all of ooc-ness in the first few chapters. Sorry!

I do not (and never will) own Gakuen Alice…even if I wanted to

--

Chapter Four: Hate at First Sight

Prince Natsume, Lord Ruka, Yuu, Duke of Norfolk and Koko, Marquess of Pembroke stepped into the light.

"Do not call me an idiot again, sister," The Prince said.

"And why must we also be called stupid?!" Ruka broke in.

"Didn't I tell you two to shut it?" Yuu asked sharply.

"And didn't _I_ tell _you_ that trying to stop them is useless?" Koko shot back.

"Silence!" Rhiana shouted.

The girls stared aghast at the four quarreling men.

"It…it…it's….Glasses!" Nonoko cried.

"But that one there must be….Sandy-Hair…" Anna trailed off.

"And that one there is Blondie," Hotaru stated calmly.

"That leaves Black Cat…" Mikan stopped. "Black…cat…BLACK CAT!!"

The boys glanced at the furious Mikan.

"YOU!!" Prince Natsume yelled. And they started arguing.

"THAT GIRL…"

"HE…"

"IS AN IDIOT!"

"HE…"

"SHE…"

"CALLED ME A BAKA!"

"CALLED ME STUPID!"

"HE…"

"SHE…"

"SHOWED SO MUCH DISRESPECT FOR--."

"THE PRINCE!"

"A LADY!"

"YOU ARE TO BLAME! WHAT!? I AM?! WHY I OUGHTA…RHIANA!!"

The Queen, along with the ladies and the men, stared at the bickering pair. When they each looked at her for defense, all she could say was: "Wow. Did you two rehearse?"

"Rhiana…"

"Some sister you are."

"Hey!"

"What are you saying?!" Lady Sylvia walked in with wide eyes. "My lady Rhiana, can't you spare some kind words for your brother? He has a short temper as well you know. And you, Prince Natsume, must show the queen some respect."

"Yes, ma'am." Seeing as Lady Sylvia was older than them and very close to both, they respected her as a sister.

"Good. Now, what is this about?"

"My brother, the prince, sneaked out again without telling me," Rhiana began.

"And went to the marketplace where his horse got out of control," Anna continued.

"There were two children about to be trampled to death, and Mikan came to their rescue," Nonoko stated.

"Then Prince Natsume here was able to stop the horse," Hotaru said.

"And he called me a baka for _trying to help_ those _defenseless_ children." Mikan gritted her teeth and glared at Natsume.

Hotaru looked at the boys. "Then Sandy-Hair, Blondie and Glasses--."

"That's Koko, Ruka and Yuu!"

"Whatever. Don't interrupt me. Then _Koko_, _Ruka_, and_ Yuu_ came to their _dear friend's_ defense and ended up implying that it was our fault to begin with. Mikan and Natsume ended up fighting. Then we left."

"I see." Lady Sylvia nodded. "Hmm…it's all of your faults. Ladies, you already told me what happened and the boys were wrong. But you stooped to their level and fought back instead of ignoring them. Gentlemen, _you_ on the other hand, blamed the girls when it was really Prince Natsume who caused it all. Queen Rhiana, you were the one who called your own brother stupid." Her eyes glittered. "Now, all of you apologize."

"Sorry, guys, for picking a fight with you."

"Sorry, girls, for blaming you."

"Sorry, Natsume, for calling you stupid."

"You happy now?" They all looked at Lady Sylvia.

"Yes, quite." She smiled and walked out of the room.

"You know, sister?" Natsume asked.

"What?"

"Something's familiar about her."

"Yeah…"

"We're not done here, Natsume Hyuuga!" Mikan cried.

--

A/n: Short…Please please please Review!

Next Chapter: A Princess's Story

--Sakura--


	5. A Princess's Story

A/n: Here I am! Chapter five is here! Please enjoy!

I _so_ don't own Gakuen Alice and the characters of GA except for Rhiana, Sylvia and my other OC's that I don't want to mention anymore

--

Chapter Five: A Princess's Story

(Unknown POV)

_Midnight: In my bed_

_I wait for the clock to ring. Midnight. Silence. Darkness, but for this single candle._

_I cannot sleep. So I write. Today was quite strange. But for now, I will write about my story, of how I disappeared from the family._

_My fingers know what to do, what to put down on the paper. Might as well start._

_It was a bright day in July when Lady Kayla and I went out for our usual horseback riding session._

"_I'll race you," I dared._

"_Fine with me." She smiled. Her dark brown hair and earnest green-gray eyes were daring me as well._

_And we rode off. I passed bushes and trees and a river, and Kayla was catching up. I stopped and we laughed. I had won again! We spent more happy hours riding, until the clouds suddenly turned gray. Ominous droplets of rain fell on me._

"_Ha-ha. Looks like we should go now." Kayla smiled._

"_You're right." I grinned._

_We stayed silent for a moment. Then the rain suddenly got harder and harder and harder. "Hurry!" I cried. Mother and Father would be so steamed! We sped up. The rain steadily grew harder. As Kayla and I got closer to the castle, there was a sudden clap of thunder followed by a flash of lightning._

_BOOM!_

_My mare stood on its hind legs. "Aah!" She suddenly started to gallop as fast as the wind. "Help! Kayla! Bad girl, Adelina! Stop! Stop!"_

"_Princess!" Kayla's voice sounded so far away._

"_Kayla!" Suddenly, a huge tree fell in front of my mare. She let out a frightened neigh, and galloped away. I fell off and rolled down the hill into the forest. Then I lost consciousness._

_When I woke up, I had no memory of who I was. I looked at my tattered clothes and tore them off to leave only my simple petticoats. My shoes were destroyed. I couldn't use them any longer. Barefoot, I made my way to the village. There a kindly old woman took me in. Her name was Wendy. She gave me a name which I was glad to use. I called her Auntie._

_Then four months later, my memory came back. I asked Auntie about the events of four months ago. She said that the Princess had disappeared during a storm and her best friend, Kayla, had looked for her aimlessly in the rain. She was fond by a palace guard hysterical with grief. She then caught a fever and was dead within two days. That night, I wept for my old companion._

_The King and Queen soon died, giving me more reasons to cry in secret. Rhiana, my sister, was crowned Queen. She searched for me, but never found me. She has not yet declared me dead, although a lot of people believe that I am. She has faith in me._

_Auntie soon moved away, right after I came here. I have lost all contact with her. I miss her so._

_Yet, Rhiana doesn't know how close I am. I am so near to my family, yet so far from them. I will reveal myself to them soon. I will. Then everyone will know who I really am. No more shall I be the orphaned commoner! No more! I shall be acknowledged as the rightful princess, the lawful heir._

_Alas, my candle is nearly out! I stop once again. My thoughts have been unloaded. Time for me to finish. This sounds so weird! I am exhausted, dear diary. More soon._

_Signed,_

_ALICIA HYUUGA, Princess_

--

A/n: O…kay… that was weird…Anyway, Review please!

-Sakura-


	6. A Question of Magic

A/n: This is the Sixth Chapter already!

I don't own Gakuen Alice

--

Chapter Six: A Question of Magic

After the argument, Mikan and the ladies retired to their chambers. Their first day had been long and hectic. Who would've known that they'd be going to the marketplace to save a tutor, almost getting trampled by a horse and meeting (as well as fighting with) the Prince and his friends?

"Goodnight ladies," Lady Sylvia said once they were in their nightgowns.

"Goodnight," they chorused and fell asleep.

The next day, they were woken up by Lady Sylvia. They were on their way to the Queen's chambers after breakfast when they heard raised voices inside the room.

"_She is dead, dead Rhiana! Our sister will never come back!"_

"_She is alive, Natsume! I can feel it! Don't test my patience!"_

"_Alicia is gone, sister! When will you realize that?!"_

"_She is gone but neither is she dead! She will come back, just you wait!"_

"_For heaven's sake, Rhiana, I respect you in every way, but listen to me when I say this: Alicia Hyuuga is dead!"_

"_My dear brother, you have every right to be mad at me." _The voice was quiet and understanding now. _"But I must do what I think is right. Alicia is not dead. I will find her. Please leave. I'm weary and tired. I will see you tomorrow."_

The prince muttered something under his breath and stalked out of the room. The door swung open and Natsume stormed out, not noticing the four girls.

Cautiously, they entered. They knelt thrice and glanced at the queen. She was slumped on her couch and the color was drained from her face. Her hand was on her forehead.

"Your Majesty, what happened?" Anna asked.

"It's terrible." Queen Rhiana lowered her eyes. "Natsume and I have gotten into another fight. The twenty-first since I became queen. He insists that I officially declare that my sister, Alicia, is dead. As you very well know, Alicia disappeared almost six months ago. He wants me to admit that she is dead already. I still cling to that fragile hope that my sister will reunite with our family."

"But why don't you?" Nonoko inquired.

"She is not dead." She sighed. "She is not."

"But she disappeared," Hotaru stated. "And, the tradition in your family, the Hyuuga family, is that if a missing person is not found within a year, he or she must be declared dead. With all due respect, Your Grace, you will have to find Alicia quickly or else you will have to make the declaration."

"But we'll help you," Mikan offered quickly.

"Tradition? Tradition be hanged!" Rhiana cried and fell to the ground sobbing.

They rushed to the queen's side to comfort her.

When the queen was drained of tears, she faced the girls. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes," they chorused.

"Can you keep it a secret?"

"Of course."

"Then come."

They followed Rhiana as she entered another chamber. The more private chamber beyond her Privy chamber. The inner chamber where she slept, the most private chamber in the castle. There was her bed, huge, magnificent and soft. There were her other things. Furniture, her notebooks, her books, her pens, ink, and many more.

Rhiana pushed her bedside table out of the way. There was a door. She opened it. There were stairs. She motioned for them to follow her and she climbed in. The hallway was bare, except for a few torches. The queen led them to a door at the end of the hall. It was marble, with gold handles. She opened it and they gasped.

There was a chandelier, a soft velvet rug and a single table in the middle of the room. There was a jewel there. It was a green jewel. It was shiny. An emerald.

"This jewel," she began, "was found in the forest where my sister disappeared. It was hers. It still is. She is still alive." She continued, "When we were born, both Alicia and I had a strange power. We didn't understand it, but we always knew the state of the other. If my older sister was hurt, I knew of it. If she died, then I would've felt her death, if I was not to die myself.

"But my 'power' had weakened. This jewel is the only thing I can rely on. It glows brightly even when the sun sets. This is not because of the torches or the lights. If the jewel changes to dark, then she is dead." She glanced at us. "I am not a witch, if that's what you're all thinking. I'm just…magical, I guess…Alicia was too. Natsume, unfortunately, isn't."

We were speechless for a moment.

"Rhiana, we do not believe that you are a witch," Nonoko ventured, "and you will be happy to know that we trust you _completely_. In fact, rumors say that Koko had those powers too. Not like yours, really, but some kind of power linked to yours. It won't be long before Natsume discovers his."

The queen smiled. "Come, let's return outside. I believe I could use a walk in the garden with you all."

--

A/n: Was that better or worse? I have no idea…Well, just Review please!

**--Sakura-- **


	7. Rumors

A/n: Here's one of twists in the story!

I don't own Gakuen Alice at all. Seriously.

--

Chapter Seven: Rumors

The sun shone brilliantly against the bright blue sky as Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko woke up. A month had passed already and they found themselves getting closer to the queen.

"Good morning ladies," Lady Sylvia greeted. "Get dressed and come with me. Today is lesson day. Remember?"

They groaned inwardly. The queen requested that they be given lessons so that they could come with her to other countries whenever she needed to. Of course, they would be in the courts of the other kings and queens so they would have to mingle with the lords and ladies. Still, their tutor was someone that they feared.

Master Jinno, their tutor, was strict. He would always shout at the girls whenever they made a mistake and gave them a lot of work.

"You must learn to speak French and Latin quickly, ladies," said he, "for you are to accompany the queen to France."

"May I ask why?" Anna inquired boldly.

"The reason is secret until the queen tells you herself."

"Sure," Hotaru answered.

"Shall we begin?" Nonoko asked her friends.

"Fine," Mikan replied.

--

At the end of the day, the ladies were weary to the bone. They made their way to the maid's chambers to ask if their maidservants could help them. They got more than they bargained for when they overheard the maids talking.

"_Mikaella, how fortunate you are!"_

"_Oh yes. None of us have been to France before…and you're going!"_

"_Sharion, Helen, Ysabel, and Eloisa are coming too, you know…"_

"_You're right. But they aren't here right now, are they?"_

"_No, they're in the kitchen. I need to go to Lady Hotaru now."_

"_Wait a second first. Why are they all going to France again?"_

"_Because the queen says so."_

"_No. I mean, why is the queen going to France?"_

"_I've got the answer!"_

"_What is it, Ellie?"_

"_The prince will meet the Princess of France, his betrothed!"_

"_What! Really?"_

"_Of course. Would I ever lie to you?"_

"_The Prince will be angry…That princess is a horrible lying witch."_

"_But it's in the previous King and Queen's will. He has no choice, no say in the matter. Queen Rhiana is heartbroken—she knows that her brother hates the Princess of France but she has to follow the will. Only Princess Alicia can change the will."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_But she's dead!"_

"_Queen Rhiana won't accept that…"_

"_Is it true?"_

"_They're just rumors…"_

"_But is it true?"_

And the maids switched to other topics of which were not very interesting nor informative. The girls looked at each other. Their eyes met and they all seemed to ask the same thing: _Natsume? Engaged? To the Princess of France?_

--

A/n: I'll end it here. If you want to find out who the _princess_ is, you'd better read (and review) the next chapters!

Review!

Sakura


	8. A Conversation

A/n: Hi! The eight chapter is here!

I do not own Gakuen Alice

--

Chapter Eight: A Conversation

The next day, the Queen summoned the girls to her chambers at about noon.

"Good day," she said after the girls knelt.

"Good day," the four ladies chorused.

"Shall we take a walk?"

"Sure." It was Mikan that answered.

The girls reached the garden.

"Your Majesty, we're leaving for France tomorrow," Anna ventured. She kept her voice steady. "May I ask why?"

Rhiana sighed. "When we reach the rosebush garden, I'll tell you."

The royal flower garden was divided into many sections. Each section had one fountain and a few stone benches. The sections of the garden were named after the flowers that were growing there. There was the Rosebush Garden, Lily Garden, and the Daisy garden, to name a few.

"We're here," Hotaru announced. "Let's sit and you can tell us, okay Rhiana?"

"Yes."

As soon as they were all seated, Rhiana started. "Okay…the reason why we're going to France is that Natsume will be informed that he is to marry the princess." She paused.

"Natsume had been betrothed to her since he was five. They grew up together. Back then, we still didn't know about our royal status. In fact, we didn't even know that we were half English. She was half French. He grew up hating her. She was a clingy annoying brat. Then she moved away and became the princess at the age of twelve. We didn't become royals yet until two years ago, the year I turned fifteen."

She stopped short and placed her hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry. My head hurts today."

They waited for a few silent minutes before Rhiana continued, "Only my missing sister, Alicia, could change the will. It is only when she is found will she be able to change the will, and it is only _if_ her body is found will _I_ be able to change the will myself. I want so much to change it. Natsume will be furious. Her body cannot—will not--be found."

They wanted to ask more but held their tongues. "Let's go back inside," said Mikan, "you need to rest."

"Thank you Mikan." Rhiana smiled.

They entered Rhiana's chambers. "We're leaving in the morning," she told them. "Meet me here at eight."

"Yes, Rhiana," they chorused.

"Now go study with Master Jinno. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Nonoko replied. The ladies knelt and left.

--

A/n: Sorry for the reeaallyy short chapter! The next one will be longer. Promise!

Oh yeah. And the French Princess? Just keep reading to find out who she is! :)

Review please!!

--Sakura--


	9. The Journey Part One

A/n: This chapter will be longer than the last, I promise!

I don't own Gakuen Alice…

--

Chapter Nine: The Journey part I: The Beginning

At eight the next day, the girls met up with the queen, who was with Lady Sylvia.

"Good morning ladies. Are you ready for the trip?" Rhiana asked.

"Yes," they chorused.

"Come, then. Let's go."

They walked to the gates and entered a closed litter. It started moving. Rhiana liked to travel discreetly. Another litter held the prince and his friends, and one more held all their trunks.

"When we get to the docks, we need to board the ship quickly," Anna said.

"Yes," Nonoko agreed, "Isn't that right, Rhiana?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"And we'll get to France when?" Mikan inquired.

"In a few days," Hotaru answered.

"Oh."

"We're meeting the Princess," Lady Sylvia stated.

"Mmm." Rhiana nodded in agreement.

Minutes later, a loud noise erupted from both windows.

"What is that?!" Mikan cried.

"They're—" Rhiana threw open the curtains and sighed, defeated. "My supporters. Why can't I ever travel in peace?"

"Isn't it good to have many supporters? It shows that you're loved," Nonoko remarked.

"I guess you're right." Rhiana waved to the crowd.

--

"Natsume, why don't you open the curtains?" Ruka asked. "Your supporters are cheering."

"They're my sister's supporters," was the reply.

"But Natsume, you're too gloomy. They're your supporters too." Yuu straightened his glasses.

"C'mon Natsume, just look." Without another word, Koko threw open the curtains. The crowd cheered even more. "See?"

Natsume, knowing that he'd get hell from his sister if he acted otherwise, managed a small smiled for the people. _Koko, I'll kill you…_

"Eep…" Koko shrank back in his seat.

"Koko, what's wrong?" Ruka inquired.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Yuu seconded.

"Natsume's going to kill me when we get out of here," Koko replied.

"You got that right," the prince grumbled under his breath.

--

They all reached the docks soon and boarded the ship. It was named _Grey Shark_ by their mother when Alicia was born. Another ship was named _Violet Butterfly_ for Rhiana and _Black Cat_ for Natsume.

"Wow!" Mikan cried. "It's so big!"

"Obviously," Hotaru muttered. "Let's go, baka."

They entered a room. It was just like their room in the palace, except for one extra bed and closet.

"What--?" Nonoko started.

"Do you like it?" Rhiana asked. "I asked them to make it like the palace. And I'm sleeping here with you," she added.

"Really?" Anna smiled. "That's great!"

"Yeah." Lady Sylvia nodded. Hotaru's face remained blank.

"So, ladies, we're in for a long, long journey." Rhiana looked around. "So let's rest first. We're going to watch the stars tonight."

--

A/n: Another chapter done. Please review!

Next Chapter: The Journey part II: Stargazing and a Dream

Sakura


	10. The Journey Part Two

A/n: Here's the next chapter

A/n: Here's the next chapter! (Remember, there will be ooc-ness in this story so don't sue me if the characters aren't acting like themselves!)

I DO NOT OWN GA

--

Chapter Ten: The Journey part II: Stargazing and a Dream

"Wake up! Wake up, everyone! The first star is out!" Queen Rhiana's voice broke into the four ladies' thoughts.

"Really?" Mikan asked sleepily.

Rhiana nodded. "C'mon. You've all been sleeping all day!"

"Sure." Hotaru got up.

"We _are_ supposed to go stargazing tonight." Anna stood as well.

"_And_ it's already time for that!" Rhiana cried. "So hurry! We're missing it!"

"Yes ma'am!" Nonoko blurted out. The five ladies hurried out the door.

--

Ruka paced restlessly around the cabin shared by his three best friends and him. "Natsume, can you please get up now?"

"Hn."

"Natsume. You are going to miss the stargazing activity," Yuu stated.

No reply.

"Natsume, get up now!" Koko half-shouted.

"Why should I?" He shot back calmly.

"You sister wants you to come," Ruka answered.

"My sister, my sister. It's _always_ about my sister! My sister, the queen, wishes it. My sister wants me to do it. My sister, the queen. Rhiana Hyuuga, Queen Rhiana! Why can't _I _have any say in it?!" Natsume yelled. "And now I'm going to marry that _witch_ that calls herself the princess of France! Enough is enough! I can't take this!"

The three friends were taken aback by Natsume's words. They stood there gaping. Their brains searched for the proper words to say. They came up with nothing.

"Well? Isn't anyone going to say anything about my sister?" Natsume glanced at each boy in turn. "No one? Well, then, I'm going out for awhile. See you later." With that, Natsume stomped out.

"Natsume isn't acting like himself," Koko finally remarked.

"Yes," Yuu agreed, "since when has he ever lost his temper with us?"

"Poor Natsume," Ruka murmured. "He's been acting like this since Alicia disappeared."

They were silent.

"But anyway," Koko suddenly said, "we should go. Natsume will be back later. Right now, we need to cover for him. Rhiana will be angry if we don't come up with a good excuse."

"But—"

"But nothing, Yuu. We need to go now. And no, Ruka, we can't go looking for Natsume."

Yuu and Ruka exchanged glances. _How does he keep doing that?!_

"It's a secret." Koko smiled.

--

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Mikan cried.

"Don't get too excited Mikan," Rhiana said, "there's more coming."

"Yes, baka. Now get me a paintbrush from the storage room," Hotaru commanded.

"Whyy?" Mikan asked.

"Just get it, baka. I need it for this new invention of mine."

"Hotaru, you're so mean!" But Mikan ran to the storage room anyway.

Anna stared at the retreating figure. "If she hates running errands like that so much, why does she still do it?"

"Yeah," Lady Sylvia seconded, "why does she?"

"No idea," Nonoko replied.

--

"Hotaru is so mean!" Mikan whined. "Why does she do this to me?!"

She pulled open the storage room door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Who's there?" Mikan looked around. "Hyuuga!"

"That's _Prince Natsume_, idiot."

"Why you!"

"Ssh." Natsume looked around. "I have no idea what you're doing here but you have to be quiet. I'm hiding."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Whyyy? Tell me!"

"I said none of your business."

"You're as mean as Hotaru!"

"Hn."

Mikan looked to her left spotted the extra paintbrushes. Rhiana liked painting so she always brought painting materials with her. She took one. "Anyway, _Prince_ _Natsume_, I only came here to get a paintbrush for my best friend. So now that I've got one, I'll go now."

"Don't tell anyone that I'm here."

"Too late, Black Cat, I'm telling _everybody_!"

"Don't you dare!" He threw a palette at her.

"Ah! NATSUME, YOU'RE A JERK!!" And she slammed the door.

Natsume stared at the closed door. "Idiot."

--

"Hotaaaarrruuuuu!" Mikan cried. "I've got it!"

"Not so loud, baka." Without another word, Hotaru took the paintbrush.

"You're mean."

"I know." She faced Mikan. "Now leave me alone."

"Hmph." Mikan looked around and saw Ruka, Yuu and Koko. "Hey!"

"What?" Ruka asked.

"I know where Natsume is," she whispered once she was near enough.

Ruka blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. He's in the--"

"Ruka! Yuu! Koko! There you are!" They turned to see Rhiana. "You certainly took your time. Ah, Mikan, why don't you come here first? As for you three, where is Natsume?"

Yuu glanced at Mikan. "He's…sleeping."

Koko nodded in agreement. "Yes. That's it. Natsume's sleeping."

"Really now." Rhiana crossed her arms. "Probably another excuse. Anyhow, he's off the hook this time. Come, you're already late enough as it is."

--

After hours of gazing at the stars, the group slowly started to fall asleep. First to fall asleep was Koko, followed by Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Mikan, Sylvia and Rhiana.

The storage room door slowly opened and Natsume crept out. He gingerly closed the door.

Then, in the darkness of the night, he made his way to his cabin.

--

"_Princess Alicia! Alicia has disappeared!" Lady Kayla was dripping wet. "Alicia! I looked everywhere! Please!!" And she collapsed on the floor._

"_Kayla!" I ran to her._

"_What happened?" my mother, the queen, asked worriedly. "Lady Kayla!"_

_We brought her to a warm room._

_She woke up three hours later. "Alicia?"_

"_Kayla, she isn't here," I said, "what happened?"_

"_She isn't here?! No!!" Kayla started crying._

"_Kayla, listen! What happened?"_

_She sighed and tearfully told me everything._

"_You're joking…please tell me you're joking," I begged._

"_No…" My mom murmured. She had been standing in the shadows. Then she burst out crying. My dad embraced her. I left the room and entered Natsume's. He was fast asleep. He never knew anything was happening._

_Little brother, I thought, if only Alicia would return before you wake._

_The image suddenly faded. _Where am I?_ I saw myself with Natsume. I was in my chambers._

"_She is dead, dead Rhiana! Our sister will never come back!"_

"_She is alive, Natsume! I can feel it! Don't test my patience!"_

"_Alicia is gone, sister! When will you realize that?!"_

"_She is gone but neither is she dead! She will come back, just you wait!"_

"_For heaven's sake, Rhiana, I respect you in every way, but listen to me when I say this: Alicia Hyuuga is dead!"_

"_Yes," I suddenly answered. "You're right. She is." _No! What are you doing?! She's alive! Alive!

"Rhiana! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Rhiana opened her eyes. The four ladies along with Ruka, Yuu and Koko were in front of her. "What?"

"You were talking in your sleep," Ruka said.

"More like shouting," Anna muttered. _Jeez, Ruka…_

"Did you have a nightmare?" Mikan asked.

"Wait, what was I saying?' Rhiana inquired.

"Stuff about Alicia," Yuu answered.

"Ohh." She was silent. "Sorry for the scare," she finally said.

"It's okay." Nonoko smiled.

"It can happen to anyone," Hotaru told her emotionlessly.

"Especially with what you've been through," Koko added.

"Thanks." Rhiana looked over the railing of the ship. The sun was still rising.

Later, Rhiana told the group to wait for her to return. She opened a cabin door.

Natsume was sleeping soundly, just like he was during Alicia's disappearance.

--

A/n: At least this chapter was longer.

Please review!

Next Chapter: The Princess of France

**/Sakura\**


	11. The Princess of France

A/n: NOW you will see who the princess of France is. Have you guessed it yet?

I don't own Gakuen Alice

--

Chapter Eleven: The Princess of France

_I sat in the middle of the room with a single candle in front of me. It was dark. I was alone. _

_I reached out and touched the flame. Fire always fascinated me. My hands weren't burned. Suddenly, the candle fell. It set the rug on fire. I stood up in horror. The place was burning!_

_I tried to put it out. The fire only spread quicker. I opened my mouth to scream. But before I could, the fire consumed me._

Natsume sat up in bed. Dreams like that only meant that trouble was near. He never told his sisters. In his dreams, fire had two meanings—if the fire never hurt him, it meant good fortune. If he ended up dying because of it, it meant trouble.

"Natsume?" Ruka sat up as well. "Why are you up? It's still too early." Yuu and Koko also sat up.

"I had another dream."

"Oh no," Ruka said.

"Oh no," Yuu echoed.

"Oh no." Koko glanced at Natsume. "You had one of _those_ dreams again?"

"Yes." _Isn't it obvious?_

"Did you die?" Yuu asked.

"Yes." _What do you think?!_

"That means trouble," he stated.

"Hn." _Obviously._

"Anyway," Koko said, yawning, "It's still four o' clock in the morning. Let's go back to sleep. We'll be in France by mid-afternoon."

But even after his friends fell asleep again, Natsume remained awake.

--

Rhiana slept fitfully. She knew that she was near France already. They would be there by mid-afternoon. Her head was filled with thoughts that kept her awake. They had traveled for days.

For most of the night, Rhiana couldn't sleep. She went out and stared at the sea until she got tired and returned to the cabin. She fell asleep but a troubling dream forced her to awaken again. She stayed awake.

Finally, she became so tired that she fell into a troubled dreamless sleep.

She woke up at five o' clock and couldn't sleep anymore, so she went out again.

"We're very near France already," she said to herself in a voice so unlike her own.

"Rhiana?"

"Hi little brother."

"It's early."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither."

"That makes two of us."

They stared at the sea for quite some time while a contented silence hung over them. Slowly, the sun rose over the sea. It painted the sky blue as it rose higher and higher. Then it stopped and hung in the air.

"Good morning!" chorused some voices. When the queen and the prince turned around, they saw their friends—Lady Sylvia, Lady Mikan, lady Hotaru, Lady Anna, Lady Nonoko. Lord Ruka and Yuu and Koko.

"Good morning," said the two siblings.

"Shall we eat breakfast now?" Anna asked.

"Sure," Rhiana agreed.

When the girls had gone, Ruka turned to Natsume. "What did you say to her?"

"Not much."

"Nothing about your dreams?" Yuu asked.

"Nope."

"Nothing about Alicia?" Koko inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"None."

"Okay." Ruka looked around and sighed. "Let's go now."

And they went.

--

Guns fired, people cheered, children laughed and all were overjoyed.

"Presenting, Queen Rhiana of England!" A page cried out in a loud, booming voice.

Riding in a splendid litter with her ladies, Queen Rhiana waved to the crowd. The people were happier still when Prince Natsume finally showed his face.

And in that manner, they made their way to the castle.

--

Rhiana and Natsume sat with the King and Queen of France, their only daughter at their side. A veil covered her face. So was the custom of the current rulers of France. It was twisted and pointless, I know. But that's how it was with that family.

"Rhiana, you seem to be in low spirits today," The queen remarked.

"Forgive our lack of enthusiasm," Rhiana answered, referring to Natsume and herself. "We are weary from our long journey."

"Yes, I suppose so," said the king. He faced the princess "Why don't you say anything, daughter?"

"Sorry father," she replied in an overly excited voice. She threw back her veil and laughed.

Rhiana looked at her brother who was frowning in disapproval.

"Hello again, _Prince _Natsume," the princess greeted happily.

Natsume swallowed the cruel words rising in his throat. He somehow managed to bite out, "Hello…_Princess_ Sumire."

--

A/n: Okay so how was that?? Short, I know. For everyone who guessed that it was Sumire, you're right! (Obviously)

--Sakura--


	12. Marguerite Bourne and Her News

A/n: Here's the next chapter! Hope ya enjoy!

I don't own Gakuen Alice AT ALL. Period.

Thanks to all those who reviewed! You all make me happy. .

--

Chapter Twelve: Marguerite Bourne and Her News

When Queen Rhiana, Prince Natsume and their large retinue reached the palace, they were greeted warmly. Queen Rhiana was given a large room with the room of the five ladies beside it. Prince Natsume was given a room beside Rhiana's and also beside his friends'.

The maids quickly started unpacking the things, for they were to stay in France for two months. The ladies stayed in the room with Rhiana.

"What do you think of France, ladies?" Rhiana asked.

"It's beautiful," Nonoko answered.

"Nice," Anna replied.

"The books here are very educational," Hotaru remarked, flipping through a random book.

"I can't wait to attend the Grand Ball tomorrow!" Mikan cried.

"Yea, to meet French suitors!" Lady Sylvia joked.

And they all laughed.

Then a page came to Rhiana's room. He was dressed in the Shouda family's purple-and-white livery. The Shouda family was well known for their iron fist in governing all of France, and their symbol of a purple lion showed it. "The royal Shouda family would like to speak with the Hyuugas," said he, peering at Queen Rhiana.

"Right away sir?" She asked.

"Yes madam."

"I'll fetch Natsume and we'll go," Rhiana replied. With a parting nod to her ladies, she exit.

"Let's go to our room," Hotaru suggested.

"Sure."

And the ladies left for the room given to them.

--

The next day, at noon, the girls made their way to their room. Rhiana was attending to the prince. They sat on their beds.

Lady Sylvia was writing, Hotaru was reading a book, Mikan and Anna were conversing quietly and Nonoko was working on her embroidery.

They heard footsteps. When they glanced at the doorway, they saw a girl with pale blond curls, slightly tanned skin and green-grey eyes.

"You speak French?" She asked.

"Yes," Mikan replied.

"My name is Marguerite Bourne," the girl said. "I am a lady here. You are?"

"Hotaru." She pointed to her friends one by one. "Sylvia, Mikan, Anna and Nonoko."

"Ah, the ladies-in-waiting for the Japanese-English queen, Queen Rhiana Hyuuga." Marguerite smiled. "I absolutely _adore_ the Hyuuga family. I don't want to serve that witch of a princess, much less her family."

"Really?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

Marguerite nodded. "Of course."

"Then why do you serve them? You could leave," Nonoko said.

Marguerite shook her head. "My mom and dad want me to serve them. They both served under the last King and Queen of France. When the King died, my mother retired. That was when I was born. Then when the Queen died, the Shouda family succeeded her. I, now sixteen, was forced to serve under them."

The girls listened.

She sighed. "My mother is fine, and I love her so, but her favorite child was my brother. My father is cruel! He hits me and slaps me when I do not listen. And my mother does nothing to stop him. He _never_ hits my brother. Maybe it's because he's his only son. I feel so out of place there. And father will probably hit me again if I complain. I want to get out if here!"

A maid scurried in and bowed to the ladies. She then began to clean out the fireplace.

"Marguerite," Anna switched to Latin. "We could get you out of here."

"Really?"

"Really." Hotaru glanced at the maid, who apparently didn't know how to speak Latin. "We'll just ask Queen Rhiana."

"You can do that?" Marguerite asked. "Pray, tell me how."

"She's our friend," Sylvia replied.

"Oh. You don't have to do that for me…"

"Sure. It's fine." Mikan smiled. "After all, you're our friend too."

--

On the night of the ball to honor the Queen, Prince and other visitors of England, the ladies chatted with each other. There were clowns and jugglers in the Great hall. The banquet had yet to begin. After it, there would be dancing.

"So, Marguerite," Lady Sylvia started, gesturing towards a group of Frenchmen, "where is your brother?"

Marguerite laughed—a little too loud, Hotaru observed. "He isn't here…" Marguerite laughed again.

"Is he coming?" Nonoko asked. "I'm just curious."

"He isn't coming. He's…..sick."

"Oh…"

"Oh _please_!!" The ladies turned around at the sound of the sharp voice. They saw a woman—older than Rhiana, no doubt. Her skin was pale and had a few wrinkles. Her face was pockmarked. But her hands, they looked so young! They were pale and very white. She wore a large ruby ring. Her hair was the lightest shade of brown the girls had ever seen, and it curled around her face. Her eyes were black.

"Hello, _Lady_ Roderica," Marguerite said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Hello to you, Lady Marguerite." She faced the girls. "I am Roderica, a German. As for Derrell, you should know about him."

"Derrell?" The girls chorused.

"My brother," Marguerite supplied. "Goodbye, Lady Roderica." She walked away, with the four ladies at her heels.

"What's wrong with Derrell?" Anna asked once they were out of earshot.

"He's my older brother. About a year ago, he went to England. I never saw him again. He somehow just…disappeared. Mother and father believe him dead. I suppose I do, too. But just a little!" She added defensively. "I still hope to find him again. That is one of the reasons why I want to go to England."

"If that's the case, then we _promise_ to let you go," said Mikan. "After all, even Rhiana…Queen Rhiana has almost the same problems."

Marguerite smiled. "Thank you."

And trumpets flared to welcome Rhiana and Natsume. People bowed low.

More trumpets flared as the Shouda family appeared. People bowed lower.

The guests all took their places at the table.

Thus the feasting and dancing began.

--

A/n: Was it good? Bad? Please let me know by reviewing!

By the way, the next chapter will be The Betrothal Ceremony and England.

--Sakura--


	13. The Betrothal Ceremony and England

A/n: Next chapter's here

A/n: Next chapter's here! This is much longer than the previous chapters…I think

I don't own GA.

--

Chapter Thirteen: The Betrothal Ceremony and England

The night was clear, save for the moon which glowed brightly in the sky, shedding light across the courtyards of the palace.

_How beautiful it is,_ Rhiana thought as she looked out the window. _Sadly, the weather doesn't agree with any of my moods._ She was sad. Her face plainly showed it.

There was a knock. "Rhiana?" The maids in the chamber looked up, wondering who would dare address the Queen of England in that manner.

"Come in," Rhiana replied.

Lady Sylvia, Lady Mikan, Lady Hotaru, Lady Anna, Lady Nonoko and Lady Marguerite walked in. Seeing the wide-eyed maids, they knelt thrice. Rhiana raised them up. In Latin, she said, "Good evening ladies. Might I ask why you're all here?" Noticing Marguerite, she added, "And who might this lady be?"

"Marguerite Bourne, ma'am," Marguerite replied, modestly lowering her eyes.

Rhiana glanced at her four ladies.

"We are here to ask if Marguerite can go to England with us," Mikan supplied.

"Why?"

"She's like you," Anna said.

Hotaru glanced at Anna, and then looked at the queen. "Her brother, Derrell, had gone missing. Lady Marguerite wants to find him," she clarified.

Lady Sylvia was the one who continued. "All of her family members believe him dead."

Rhiana raised an eyebrow.

"And she despises the Shouda family," Nonoko added.

"Really now?" She looked at Marguerite.

"I entreat Your Grace to grant me the permission to come with you to England." Marguerite looked reproachfully at Rhiana.

"One condition, Marguerite."

Marguerite was caught off guard. The queen addressed her as Marguerite! Not even Lady Marguerite, but simply her first name! "Yes, madam?" She asked once she regained her composure.

"Call me Rhiana." The queen smiled.

Just then, there was a fanfare and a page announced the Prince of England. Natsume entered and knelt (which he did only because of the maids and the ladies in the room).

Rhiana dismissed the maids, page, and trumpeters with a wave of her hand. She nodded at the ladies, who hurried and left.

--

Once outside, the five ladies pressed their ears against the door.

"What is it that you want, Natsume?" The ladies heard Rhiana ask.

"I want to go home," the prince answered emotionlessly.

Rhiana sighed. "Natsume, you _know_ that we can't--"

"I don't want to marry that witch," the prince broke in brusquely.

"Natsume!"

"I know that you think no kindly of the princess, either."

"We all do," Rhiana said, irritated.

"I think it would be easier, sister," they heard Natsume venture, "if you just declare Alicia dead."

Rhiana's raised voice could be heard clearly, and so could Natsume's.

_Here they go again, _the ladies thought. They backed away from the door and retreated to their room.

--

Every time there was something that depressed, or greatly bothered Natsume, he would worry all day. No one would know, but after worrying, he would be so exhausted that he'd fall into a deep sleep at night.

The day Alicia disappeared, Rhiana crept into Natsume's room at midnight. She wanted her little brother's company. He wouldn't wake up so she settled down in a chair next to his bed. Seeing her brother sound asleep, she suddenly burst into fresh tears. She cried into Natsume's pillow, until she was too tired to cry anymore. She'd then stand and leave, but not before making sure that her brother really was asleep.

That night, she crept into Natsume's room again. He was sound asleep. She sat on her brother's bed. Then she cried into his pillow, just like before.

--

The very next day, Prince Natsume stood stiffly beside his sister, Queen Rhiana and Princess Sumire, his soon-to-be fiancée.

The Betrothal Ceremony was long and exhausting. No one, save for the Shouda family and their supporters, cared for this celebration and everyone, save for the Shouda family again, wanted the engagement broken.

Everyone watched in silent wrath as the Prince of England was pledged to the Princess of France.

After one half of the ceremony, the ladies heard Rhiana exclaim, "How I wish that this horrid ceremony would just end!"

But the long, tedious hours still remained.

--

There was a banquet to be held right after the ceremony. A banquet that the prince, the queen and all the nobles of the English court certainly didn't want to attend.

Over a dozen dishes were in every course. And the King and Queen of France ordered three courses.

Rhiana and her ladies observed the Prince. He wasn't enjoying himself. The Princess of France was quite—no, _very_ clingy and annoying. She clung to Natsume throughout the night.

The Queen was in the company of her ladies. Mikan and the others noticed the long, sad looks she gave her brother and the short, irritated looks she gave Sumire.

After, the ladies, the lords, the King, the Queen, Rhiana, Sumire and Natsume were to participate in a Masque. Mikan and the ladies were grateful to their dancing tutor, who refused to give them a proper rest time until they knew the steps by heart.

They proceeded through dance after dance, until the night finally ended.

And all the English nobles and royals were glad to get to bed.

--

After two months, they were all ready to go. And three days ago, Rhiana asked for permission to take Marguerite with her. The Queen readily said yes.

Rhiana looked sober. "My ladies, it is so hard to be queen," she told them once they were in their litter.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"I am torn between my brother and my sister," she moaned, "my sister is missing, but still alive! I want to find her, but I know not where to look. My brother is alive and he is constantly in my sight, but he hates me now, I'm sure of it! You should have seen his face, girls, when he and Sumire were together. He hates it! Oh, what I wouldn't give to be a princess again!"

"Things will be okay," Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"I hope so!"

"Hopefully," Nonoko began, "You will be able to fix things."

"I want to…"

"And you will, Rhiana." Lady Sylvia smiled. "You will."

--

The Prince was quiet most of the trip.

"Natsume, I know things didn't go well with your sister," Ruka ventured.

"But we'd just like you to know that she cares deeply about you." Yuu looked at Koko for support.

"Don't turn your back on her, Natsume. It isn't easy, with what she's been through," Koko said. He looked at Ruka and Yuu. _Happy now??_

"I know," Natsume suddenly told them. "But it was hard on me too."

And he was silent again.

--

Weeks later, they arrived in England again, where the guns were fired, people cheered and crowds welcomed them into their country again. They could tell that they were genuine in their happiness.

_It is wonderful to be loved,_ Rhiana thought, remembering the Shouda family. Her mood improved upon seeing her people. _Much better than to be feared and despised!_

--

A/n: Uhm….okay…how was that?? I didn't know how to end the chapter so…yeah.

Please review!

-Sakura-


	14. Marguerite Speaks

A/n: Hi! The next chapter is here!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all make me happy!

I do not own Gakuen Alice. I only own my OC's.

--

Chapter Fourteen: Marguerite Speaks

Days after their arrival in England, the ladies were back to their studies. The last few days were spent resting, exploring the castle and looking for Derrell, if they were able to. Marguerite joined in their studies for her love of learning, and proved to be a very diligent student. Lady Sylvia was sent to Spain with a few other ladies for some reason. She was to return in a week.

Meanwhile, Queen Rhiana seemed absorbed in her own thoughts about Sumire, Natsume and, more often than not, her missing sister Alicia. Her days were spent arguing with Natsume about Alicia and Sumire, finding ways to look for Alicia and working on her needlework.

One day, the ladies were sitting on silken cushions in the Queen's privy chamber as the Queen herself busied herself with her embroidery, which she did to pass the time. The ladies could tell her moods by the neatness of her stitches. If it was very neat, she was perfectly contented, of not happy. Moderately messy thread meant sadness or depression. At times she would talk with her ladies, asking about Derrell and their search. They said no more of Alicia.

"Marguerite, how is your search for Derrell doing?" Rhiana asked.

"Fine, Rhiana," Marguerite replied.

"I'm glad." She looked at her needlework again.

"The prince has been acting…different, don't you think, Rhiana?" Nonoko finally ventured after a long silence that hung suspended in the air.

"Yes. He has been acting more difficult these days."

"And I…we…have noticed your…conversations with him." Notice how carefully Hotaru chose the words coming out of her mouth.

"Mmm. Our arguments must be the talk of the kingdom now." Rhiana laughed bitterly.

"Rhiana, why do you torture yourself so?" Marguerite asked, standing. "Why are you doing this to yourself? You and the Prince, you are arguing nonstop! The kingdom is worried sick! Why do you do this, Rhiana?"

The Queen was silent. "Yes, why am, I doing this? I am tired of doing this to myself," she half-whispered. "And I want it all to end." She abruptly stood, causing her needlework to fall. "It is decided." She glanced at her ladies and Marguerite. "I will put an end to this at once. Thank you, Marguerite." And she strode out of the room.

"Rhiana, Rhiana!" Mikan jumped to her feet and ran after her. "Rhiana, what are you doing?"

Anna stepped on Mikan's gown. "Yaah!" Mikan cried and fell.

"Sorry Mikan," said she, "but let Rhiana do this on her own. She needs this."

Hotaru patted Marguerite's shoulder and gave her one of those rare but true smiles of hers. "You did the right thing."

--

"Natsume." Rhiana entered the study room. "I need to talk with you." She faced the tutor. "Is it okay with you, Master Jinno?"

"Yes, Highness," he replied, bowing low.

Natsume stood up and followed his sister out the door.

"What is it that you want this time Rhiana?" He asked.

The Queen, in turn, took a deep breath. "I want this to stop. I don't want to argue with you anymore. I don't want to keep searching for Alicia. I need to end this. Now."

"Rhiana--"

"No, Natsume, no speaking. My mind is made up. I will declare Alicia dead. Tomorrow. Good day." She turned but paused for awhile. "Ruka, Yuu, Koko, I know you're listening. Do tell Master Jinno to cancel your lessons for today." And she walked away.

"She knew we were here?' Ruka asked, bewildered.

"Yes," Koko replied.

"But she's giving up so soon…" Yuu trailed off.

They were surprised by Natsume's words. "I know."

--

A/n: Was that okay? Hmm…I have nothing else to say.

Please review!

SAKURA


	15. Princess

A/n: How's the story so far??

I don't own GA.

--

Chapter Fifteen: Princess

The following morning, the ladies made their way to the Queen's chambers.

A page announced them and they dropped to their knees thrice upon seeing the Queen with Sir Frederick Donavon, who was part of the Privy Council.

"Ladies," Rhiana said, "welcome! Come, sit here. I will be with you in a few moments."

She and Sir Donavon were whispering to each other as he explained some items on a book.

Soon, they heard Rhiana again.

"Please have it ready by this afternoon," they heard her say.

"Yes, madam." Donavon bowed and left.

"What was that about, Rhiana?" Nonoko asked.

"Those are the papers I must sign to declare Alicia dead." She sighed heavily.

"Surely you feel sad about this," Marguerite said, wishing that Rhiana would not give up.

"I do. This is bittersweet, even for me." She sighed again. "It won't be long before I have to start wearing those black mourning gowns."

"Of course." Marguerite felt bad about her words the day before, even when Hotaru said that she did the right thing.

"Why are you wearing that?" Mikan asked. The ladies noticed Rhiana's gown, which was more elaborate than her normal palace gowns.

"Oh. I am to see someone today. It is a Spanish woman called Alondra Juandalyn. She requested an audience, and I granted her one. She should be arriving shortly."

"A woman?" Anna asked.

"A _Spanish_ woman," said Hotaru.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a page announced Lady Alondra Juandalyn. She entered.

Alondra Juandalyn was a tall woman with reddish-black hair and brown eyes. With her was another woman who had raven black hair, and the same colored eyes that were striking against her pallid face. Side by side, they knelt, advanced, knelt a second time, advanced, and knelt a third time. Then they waited on their knees.

"Stand, Lady Alondra," Rhiana told her, "and tell me why you are here."

"Your Grace, I do come to tell you something I should have told you months ago. Princess Alicia Hyuuga, she is not lost."

"Pray tell me how you know."

"I found her, madam. That girl was under my nose all along. I had found her months ago with neither food nor shelter. Her memory was gone and I took her under my wing. Never had I thought that she was royalty. So I am here now, Highness, to bring her back to her home, the palace," she answered in a heavy Spanish accent.

Rhiana gasped. "Where is she?" She asked, her voice hardly a whisper.

The other woman stood. "It is I, dear sister." She looked into Rhiana's blue eyes. "I am Princess Alicia Hyuuga."

--

A/n: Sorry for the very short chapter!

Please review!

--Sakura--


	16. Good News?

A/n: Wow, this story is longer than I thought! I have nothing else to say.

I don't own Gakuen Alice

--

Chapter Sixteen: Good News?

"Alicia?" Rhiana stood. "Alicia! Alicia!"

She ran to her older sister and hugged her, tears of joy spilling from her eyes.

"I looked for you!" She cried. "I looked everywhere for you!"

Alicia put her arms around Rhiana. "I'm here now."

Rhiana pulled away. "We must tell Natsume," she said.

"We'll tell him for you, Rhiana!" Mikan volunteered.

"Yes. Please do."

The ladies knelt thrice and exit.

"What can I do to thank you?" Rhiana asked Alondra.

"Nothing of the sort," Alondra replied primly. "Seeing you this happy is wonderful enough for me."

"No, no!" Rhiana clasped Alondra's hand. "If you may, I want to reward you. I will not take no for an answer!"

"If you insist…."

"I do! You may live here at the palace now! You may have all the gowns and jewels you want! You can become a lady of my noble court! Just name it!"

"For now, all I could ask of Your Majesty is for you two to have a joyful reunion." Lady Alondra knelt thrice and backed away out of the chamber.

Just then, trumpets flared and a page announced Prince Natsume. He ran in impatiently.

"Natsume!" Rhiana cried. "It is she!"

"It is who, Rhiana?" He asked.

"It is our sister! It is Alicia!" Rhiana announced jubilantly.

"Alicia?" Natsume felt light-headed.

"Hello, brother," Alicia said. "My, how much you've grown! Already you are taller than I was at your age!"

"Yes, you were tall at my age." Natsume smiled. "Welcome back, Alicia."

--

The next day, the three siblings spent time together in the garden. One by one, Rhiana introduced her ladies.

"These are my favorite ladies," she said. "This is Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Marguerite. Lady Sylvia is returning today."

"Marguerite…isn't she from the Shouda family?" Alicia asked.

"Why, yes. I asked the Queen of France to let me have her as a lady of my court. Isn't it great Alicia? Soon, you will be queen and we can put an end to Natsume's engagement to Princess Sumire."

"Aren't we cutting our ties with France if we do that?"

"Yes. Yes we are. But they'll get over it." Rhiana smiled. "I'm sure they'll find another suitable husband to marry the Princess Sumire."

Natsume nodded. "Yes. When you are queen, Alicia, we can make everything right again."

That was the first time any of the siblings had said those words: _When you are Queen._

--

It was about noon when Lady Sylvia returned. Despite her weariness, she was happy to see them all again.

"Lady Sylvia! Welcome, welcome!" Rhiana cried, hugging her lady.

"I'm happy to be back, Rhiana." She smiled.

"Can you believe it? Alicia, she is back! I am so happy, you should have seen it!"

"She's back?" Lady Sylvia stared at the Queen. "That is…that is so great! Oh, I am so happy. I must go now, Rhiana. I am tired."

"Yes, I am sure that you're weary. Go and have some rest. We will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Rhiana." And Lady Sylvia quickly went away.

--

The very next day, as the ladies sat beside Rhiana, Alicia entered and knelt. As required of her, Alicia always knelt before her sister, as she was still the queen. Rhiana felt uncomfortable seeing her older sister kneeling before her, but she knew that it would soon change. Natsume stood right beside his sister with his friends.

"Alicia, stand! I've got very good news for you!" Rhiana cried.

"What is it, Rhiana?" Alicia asked.

"The privy council had decided," she replied, "you will become queen very soon. They have decided on your coronation date. Alicia, you shall be Queen of England!"

--

A/n: Okay, wrong time to end the chapter but I need to go now!

Please review!!

Next chapter: Truce

--Sakura--


	17. Truce

A/n: Next chapter is here!

I don't own GA

--

Chapter Seventeen: Truce

By the fifth day of Alicia's return, all of England knew and rejoiced in their princess's return. They were eager to have her as the new queen, yet they were also sad that Rhiana's reign would end.

Rhiana's days were spent with Alicia and her Privy Council. They were planning Alicia's coronation.

In the meantime, the ladies busied themselves with Marguerite's search for Derrell. Even Lady Sylvia, who seemed more tired than usual, helped out.

--

"Ladies! Long time no see. Oh, I am glad to see you all again. Marguerite how is your search for Derrell?"

"It's fine, Rhiana."

"Good." She looked at each of her ladies' faces. "You may go. I've got even more work to do. I'll call for you later, okay?"

"Yes, Rhiana."

On their way out, they bumped into Prince Natsume and his friends.

"Hi," Mikan said.

"Hn," Natsume replied.

"Look, we started off on the wrong foot," Anna began.

"And we'd like to start over, if you'd let us." Nonoko glanced at Hotaru.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Even if it hurts our pride, we'd like to make amends. But to do that, you must be willing to do so as well."

"What do you think, boys?" Ruka asked. "Should we?"

"I don't know," Yuu replied.

"Look, we're here swallowing our pride asking for another chance to get to know you guys properly. The least you can do is agree," Mikan broke in, irritated.

Koko laughed. "Sure."

"Truce?" Mikan held out her right hand.

"Truce." Natsume shook it.

"So…I guess that's it…?" Nonoko glanced at Lady Sylvia.

"I'm tired," she replied, "why don't you all go for a walk in the garden? Come, Marguerite, let's take a rest."

"Sure thing." And she and Marguerite walked away.

--

Poor Alicia was weighed down by layers and layers of petticoats, skirts, jewels and capes. The dressmakers decided on one gown, and then suddenly switched to another.

"Rhiana, can't _you_ just decide on a dress? I'm tired," Alicia complained.

The Queen was taken aback but motioned for the dressmakers to stop draping different materials on Alicia's body. "I will choose instead," she told them.

Rhiana looked at the different gowns lined up near the mirror. "I choose this green one," Rhiana announced, "and all the jewels and accessories that go with it."

The dressmakers bowed and left the room. Immediately maidservants came in and began to help Alicia put on a new gown.

"Alicia," the Queen called, "may I speak with you?"

"Yes, Rhiana." Alicia approached her sister.

"Alicia, much time has passed since you disappeared, and now, though I am overjoyed at your return, there is one thing I must ask. Why are you acting like this? Are you not Alicia? Are you not my sister? It feels like I'm spending time with a complete stranger. Has too much time passed that it has robbed me of the sister I used to know?"

"Rhiana…I am still your sister," Alicia replied, "and I am just under pressure. Relax and let me be for awhile. I would do anything, _anything_ that would let me be the same as I was before. It is true that I have changed, Rhiana. But I am still me. I promise, very soon, you will get used to my new ways."

"Of course. I am thinking too much. I'm sorry, Alicia. You may go rest now."

"Thank you."

When Alicia left the room, Rhiana still stood frozen on the same spot.

She smiled bitterly. "The Alicia I once knew is long gone."

--

Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko reached the garden.

"So…where do we start?" Ruka asked.

"Hmm…well…what do you think, now that Alicia is back?" It was not the best question, but it was a start. Mikan knew this.

It was Natsume that answered first. "I think it's great that my sister is back…"

--

_Noon: In my bed_

_I am miserable. My problem is so depressing…I cannot bring myself to even think about it, let alone write it! Oh, dear diary, what shall I do? What shall I do?_

_Signed,_

_Alicia Hyuuga, Princess_

--

"Alicia!"

The princess turned her head towards her sister, the Queen.

"Yes, Rhiana?"

"Alicia, I have arranged it all!" She clasped Alicia's hand. "Your coronation will take place in a fortnight!"

--

A/n: I am getting too lazy to make the chapter longer so, yeah. This is about it. Please review!!

**--Sakura--**


	18. A Talk With The Prince

A/n: Here's the next chapter!!

I don't own Gakuen Alice

--

Chapter Eighteen: A Talk With the Prince

"Hey, Hotaru, how exactly did you get the message to come here to England?" Ruka asked.

The girls, sitting on the soft rug adorning the reading area of the royal library, glanced at Ruka questioningly.

"Well, Mikan and I got the message," Hotaru answered promptly, "when we were sitting by our favorite lake one day. Why does this interest you?"

"Nothing, really. Just curious." Ruka smiled.

Hotaru stared at him for a few moments. "You really want to know?"

He nodded. "Yes!"

"Okay."

--Flashback--

"_Hotaru! Look at the flowers I picked!" Mikan cried, running to her best friend._

"_Not so loud, Mikan," Hotaru said, "you will give away our location."_

"_Oh yeah."_

_The two girls were sitting beside a beautiful lake. It was in the middle of the forest. Mikan and Hotaru were neighbors and their homes were next to a forest. The lake was secret. That was their secret spot._

"_Sit down," Hotaru ordered. "You look tired."_

"_I am." Mikan smiled. "I ran all over the forest just to pick these for you, Hotaru!"_

_Hotaru gave Mikan one of her rare smiles. "Thanks." She took them and fashioned them into a wreath which she put on Mikan's head._

"_For me?" Mikan asked._

_Hotaru nodded._

"_Thanks Hotaru!" She cried happily._

"_Mikan! Hotaru!" Mikan's grandpa walked to them. "You have to come with me."_

"_Why grandpa?"_

"_You'll see."_

_--_

"_Whaaaaaaaaat?!" Mikan cried. "Ladies?! For the Queen of England?!"_

"_Yes." Her grandpa smiled. "This is a great opportunity for you, Mikan."_

"_We'll go," Hotaru put in and grabbed Mikan's arm. "And I promise to take care of this baka, no need to worry."_

"_Hotaruuuuu! I don't want to leave!!"_

"_It's what your grandpa wants," she replied._

"_Go, Mikan," Her grandpa said. "You will be fine. I trust Hotaru."_

"_Grandpa…"_

"_Just go." He smiled._

--Flashback end--

"Ohh….that's how…" Koko trailed off.

"And after that, we packed our trunks, said goodbye and boarded the _Golden lily_. We arrived in England and the rest is history," Mikan finished for her friend.

"Do you miss your family?" Yuu asked.

"We do, of course. But we're happy here." Mikan smiled.

"Yeah, us too," Anna said, referring to Nonoko and herself.

"I like being here. It's such a rewarding experience," Nonoko stated.

"I wonder...Hotaru, why'd you suddenly decide to tell?" Mikan asked.

"I really don't know," Hotaru replied quietly, emotionlessly.

The boys were silent.

"Hey, Natsume, I'm just curious but, what happened to you when Alicia disappeared?" Mikan asked suddenly. "I mean, what did you do? How did you find out?"

Natsume didn't reply. He instead stared at Mikan. The others stared at Mikan, too.

"Uhm…you don't have to answer if you don't want to--"

"I was asleep," he said suddenly, "when it happened. I had a dream where Alicia was consumed by fire. When I woke up, Rhiana was beside me. And she told me everything."

--Flashback--

"_Rhiana?" Natsume blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"_

"…"

"_What happened? Why are you crying?"_

"_Natsume…" She hugged him. "Alicia…"_

_His eyes widened, remembering his dream. "What happened to her?!"_

"_She disappeared…" Rhiana started crying again. "Alicia disappeared. We don't know where she is…we looked everywhere!"_

"_How long?" I asked. "How long has she been gone?"_

"_A day. You slept through the whole thing. Natsume, we sent so many people to look for her…she's gone! She's missing and we don't know what's happened to her! Lady Kayla is ill, she has such a high fever. And Alicia, she hasn't returned…only her horse. She might be--" Rhiana suddenly stopped._

"—_dead?" Natsume said, his voice hardly a whisper._

"_No! Don't' say it, Natsume!" Rhiana hugged him again. Natsume knew Rhiana was crying. And he closed his eyes._

_Natsume cried._

--Flashback done--

"Two days later, Lady Kayla died. My mother and father died less than a month later. Rhiana was crowned queen…" his voice faltered. "And…you know the rest," Natsume finished.

"Oh. I'm glad Alicia's back." Mikan smiled. She placed her hand on Natsume's shoulder. "You went through a lot. Too much for a boy your age. If it had been me, I guess...I don't know. I wouldn't know what to do. We're the same age...but...you've been through more. And I thought that leaving grandpa was hard."

And the others were surprised with what Natsume said next. "Thanks."

Then a page came in and called for Rhiana's ladies, so they bade the Prince and his friends goodbye and left.

--

A/n: That was a short chapter. Anyway, please review!

-Sakura-


	19. One Day Left

A/n: Thanks to all those who reviewed!

I don't own GA

--

Chapter Nineteen: One Day Left

The ladies were called to Rhiana's chamber the day before Alicia's coronation.

"Good morning, ladies." Rhiana smiled. "How are you?"

"Good morning," they chorused.

"We're fine," Marguerite said.

"That's good." Rhiana glanced at Mikan. "Mikan, what is that?"

"This?" Mikan held out a white shirt. "It's Natsume's. He asked me to take this to the maids for it to be repaired." She showed Rhiana a large tear. "He was busy studying because Master Jinno will be giving him a test later. I'm doing him a favor."

"Give it to me." Rhiana held out her hand.

"Okay." Mikan didn't know why, but she handed it over anyway.

"What are you going to do with it, Rhiana?" Anna asked.

"Before I answer, I have a question of my own. When is Natsume using this?"

"He's using it tomorrow for the coronation," Sylvia answered.

"Only this?"

"No, he has a cape," Hotaru stated. "That's all I know. But I suppose no one will let him attend his sister's coronation looking like that, would they?"

"I suppose not." Rhiana looked thoughtful. "Yeah."

"Why do you need the shirt?" Nonoko asked.

"I'm going to repair it myself," Rhiana answered. "You said that he'll use it tomorrow, Sylvia?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Could you please hand me my sewing basket, please?"

"Yes." Marguerite picked up the basket and handed it to the Queen.

"Thank you, Marguerite. You may do some needlework while waiting." Rhiana then started repairing her brother's torn shirt.

The ladies stared at the Queen for a moment, wondering what was going through her head. Surely, everything was fine with her brother now. Alicia was back, everything was okay now!

But Rhiana's expression, even if it was content, was far from peaceful. Somehow, a part of her did not feel as happy as she had imagined. She didn't know why.

Rhiana looked up from her work. "Problem, ladies?"

"No, no," Anna replied and they took out their needlework and began stitching.

--

"Natsume, where are you going?" Ruka asked after their lesson with Master Jinno.

"To the maids' quarters. I need to pick up my shirt. I asked Lady Mikan to bring it to them for me."

"We promised Koko and Yuu that we'd meet at the stables after lessons."

"I'll be quick, Ruka."

They reached their destination.

"Excuse me, is my shirt done?" Natsume asked the maids.

"The prince!" One cried and the rest dropped to their knees.

"Is my shirt done being repaired?' He repeated.

"Shirt? Prince Natsume, there is no shirt of yours that was brought here."

"None?"

"None."

"Thank you." Natsume turned and walked away with Ruka at his heels.

"Natsume!"

Upon hearing his name, he turned. "Alicia!"

"Hello, brother." She smiled.

"Alicia, do you know where Mikan took my shirt?"

"Mikan?"

"I mean, Lady Mikan."

"Oh, Lady Mikan." She looked thoughtful. "I suppose it's with Rhiana. They were called for earlier."

"Rhiana's repairing my shirt?" Natsume asked incredulously.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Alicia asked.

"No, not really."

"Okay. See you later, Natsume!"

"Bye."

When she was gone, Ruka glanced at his friend.

Natsume was smiling.

--

"It's done!" Rhiana announced.

"It is?' Mikan asked.

"Yes, look."

When the ladies saw the shirt, it looked perfect. Rhiana's stitches could hardly be seen and no one would guess that it had been ripped.

"It's ready for tomorrow," Rhiana stated proudly.

"Yeah," the ladies agreed.

--

A/n: Finished! I really have no idea why I wrote this chapter but I guess Rhiana never got the chance to really show that she and Natsume are in good terms so...yeah.

The next chapter: The Coronation

Please Review!

-Sakura-


	20. Coronation

A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

I don't really know how a Coronation should be like so please bear with me, okay? Okay.

I don't own Gakuen Alice

--

Chapter Twenty: Coronation

Queen Rhiana rode on her white mare with Prince Natsume on his stallion while Princess Alicia traveled in the royal litter.

The people cheered and clapped. They presented their soon-to-be queen with sweetmeats and flowers, anything they could offer her.

Alicia's Coronation Procession was going smoothly. But Rhiana, although she was grinning broadly, was still bothered by something that had happened earlier.

"_Alicia, this is the route that the coronation procession would take," Rhiana said. "You will ride Adelina around here. I will ride Adriana ahead of you." She smiled. "Even if I am giving up the crown, I am still queen. I have to ride before you even if I didn't want to. Natsume will ride alongside me on Shadow."_

"_Me? Ride Adelina?" Alicia asked. "Dear sister, couldn't I ride in a litter instead?"_

_Rhiana looked puzzled. "You haven't gone horseback riding once since you've been here!" She cried. "You used to love horseback riding!"_

"_Yes, I did," Alicia replied. "But wouldn't it be easier to keep the gifts I receive on the road if I rode in a litter."_

"_If you say so…" Rhiana trailed off._

_Alicia put her hand on top of her sister's. "Then I will ride in a litter."_

BANG!

The sound of guns being fired jolted Rhiana out of her troubling thoughts. "Of course, the guns," she murmured. She shook her head a few times. Then she flashed her subjects a wide smile and kept riding.

--

When they reached the palace, they proceeded with the ceremony.

--

The Ceremony was nearly done. As Alicia was proclaimed Queen of England, Rhiana removed the royal crown that sat atop her head.

Alicia knelt.

"I, Queen Rhiana Hyuuga hereby proclaim my older sister, Alicia, as the next Queen of England." Rhiana was about to place the crown on her sister's head when Alicia suddenly stood.

"Alicia--?!" Natsume stared wide-eyed at his sister. Rhiana was so surprised that she dropped the crown.

"Don't call me that!" Alicia cried. "Don't--! Don't--!" She collapsed on the ground crying.

Rhiana's ladies stood, too. They attempted to rush to Rhiana's side but Natsume's friends stood and stopped them.

Mikan was annoyed. "Ruka, Koko, Yuu--"

"Don't," was all Yuu said.

"Alicia, why?" Rhiana knelt beside her weeping sister.

"I told you not to call me that!" She screeched.

"What?"

"I'm not her, don't you get it!? I'm not Alicia Hyuuga!"

--

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter! I didn't know what else to write.

A shout out to **BlackRain105**: You were right about Alicia being a fake. Good for you!

Next chapter: Truth Revealed

-Sakura-


	21. Truth Revealed

A/n: The story's nearly over! I'm kinda sad about that. (T.T)

I don't own GA

--

Chapter Twenty-One: Truth Revealed

"You're not Alicia?" Rhiana echoed, breathless.

"I'm not," the girl sobbed in a Spanish accent, "I am Marisol Juandalyn, the daughter of Alondra. Forgive me, Majesty, we were poor. My father died, and all his wealth was acquired by my greedy grandmother. We could no longer afford even a piece of bread. I am sorry!" She cried even harder.

"Shhh." Rhiana hugged her. "You are forgiven."

"But--"

"You are forgiven," Rhiana repeated firmly. And, more gently, she asked, "but do you know where my real sister is?"

"I do, Majesty."

"Where is she?" Natsume dropped to his knees beside Rhiana and faced Marisol.

"She is here." Marisol got up and walked towards the ladies.

"What is she doing?" Mikan whispered to Hotaru.

"Quiet, idiot," Hotaru whispered back.

"Princess." She bowed before the ladies. "Come out, please, and reveal yourself to your siblings."

Lady Sylvia walked past the ladies and past Marisol. "Thank you," she murmured when she passed the silent Spanish girl.

"Are you really Alicia…?" Rhiana stood shakily.

"Yes." Sylvia looked down. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, Rhiana. And you too, Natsume. I was just waiting for the right time. I'm sorry that it has come to this. And, Marguerite, Derrell is here. He is alive."

Marguerite stepped forward. "Really?"

"Yes. Derrell, come out now."

Jonah the stable boy came forward, grinning at his sister. "Hey Marguerite."

"Derrell!"

"He was the one that found me when I got lost," Alicia said, "and he brought me to his aunt. When my memory came back, he promised to help me here at the court before I reveal myself."

"She's telling the truth," Koko whispered to his friends.

"I was supposed to tell you when I came home from Spain," she continued, "but Marisol was already here." The way Alicia said the last part was natural, as if she was stating something written in a history book. She didn't say it coldly or happily, just…normally. She held no grudge against Marisol. Rhiana didn't too. The only thing that Rhiana felt was bitter disappointment in herself.

"Forgive me, Alicia," Rhiana began, "I was blind. I never thought for a second that you'd be my missing sister, you of all people who I thought was my guardian and friend. I am not angry with you. Or with Marisol. I am only disappointed in myself for not realizing it sooner." She fell to her knees. "If only I had opened my eyes sooner…"

"Rhiana, don't be like that." Alicia dropped to her knees as well and hugged her younger sister. Rhiana started crying like a child. This went on for a few minutes, until Rhiana quieted down and Alicia got up.

Alicia hugged Natsume and two tears rolled down his cheeks. He then wiped them away and smiled at his older sister. "Welcome back."

"I'm glad to be back, Natsume," Alicia answered.

"Alicia."

She turned around. "Yes, Rhiana?"

"Your crown." Rhiana held it up. "Let's finish the ceremony."

"But, Rhiana, I don't want to be queen!" Alicia said.

The people were surprised at Alicia's words. No one ever dared to turn down the crown! Anyone who was offered the crown would surely agree! No one in England would disagree to take the throne!

"Alicia, the will of our parents says that you should be queen," Rhiana replied, just as shocked as the rest.

"Yes, Alicia. You have to be Queen of England," Natsume seconded.

"I don't want to! Rhiana, you stay as the queen, I will be your advisor and guardian! Please, don't give up the throne; I don't want to be queen!" Alicia clasped her sister's hands. "Please!"

"Alicia…I…" Rhiana paused for awhile and smiled. She whispered something in her sister's ear and Alicia nodded. She knelt.

Rhiana then placed the crown on Alicia's head. "I, Rhiana Hyuuga give up my claims to the throne and give it to you, Alicia. I declare you Queen of England!"

The crowd cheered.

"As your new Queen, I declare that Natsume's betrothal to Princess Sumire of France will be dissolved. And, furthermore, I declare that my sister will stay queen." She removed the crown and placed it on Rhiana's head. "She will remain Queen Rhiana Hyuuga of England!"

The crowd, even if they were surprised, was happy.

"Thank you, my loyal subjects," Rhiana started. "I am once again happy to be your queen." She smiled. "And I will make an announcement. I declare that Prince Natsume Hyuuga does not have to marry royalty. I will make sure that he will marry whoever he wants. His friends are part of that rule as well. And Marisol, Alondra," –looking at the two ladies—"you will be part of my court."

--

Later, in Rhiana's chambers, she called for Natsume and his friends. When they arrived, they knelt and Rhiana told them to stand up.

"Boys, I called you here to give you these." She walked towards them and gave them each one ring. It was expensive but simple and had the boys' names engraved on the inside. "Now that I have publicly announced that you can marry anyone you want, even if she is a simple country girl, many desperate women will come here claiming to be your fiancés.

"They will make up a story and show me a ring. The rings they show will be expensive and beautiful, I'm sure. But to save time I will simply ask them to show me their rings and, if they are the rings that I am giving you now, I know that they are telling the truth. I designed these so there are no other rings like them in the whole country. Be careful with them."

"Thank you, Rhiana," they chorused.

"And boys, if it's possible, please introduce Rhiana to the lucky girls yourselves," Alicia called. "That would save even more time."

Rhiana nodded in agreement and dismissed the boys. It was already night and the court was tired. So she went to bed early.

--

A/n: Done! Sorry if it's rushed and confusing and stuff. The next chapter will be better. It's just that today is my guardian's birthday so I still have to do other things and I just wrote this chapter quickly because I was bored.

If you have trouble understanding this chapter, just tell me and I will explain it for you.

Thanks!

Review, please!

--Sakura--


	22. Proposals

A/n: The next chapter has arrived!

I don't own GA

--

Chapter Twenty-Two: Proposals

The next day, the ladies were in Rhiana's chambers.

"Ladies," the queen started, "I have an announcement. Lady Marguerite will have to go back to France."

"What!!" The ladies were taken aback by Rhiana's words.

"B-but Rhiana, I thought that Marguerite was already part of your court for good!" Mikan cried.

"I know. She is." It was Alicia that answered. "But she has to go back to her family for awhile. But she will come back. She will leave tomorrow."

Anna sighed in relief. "That's good."

"Anyway, ladies," Rhiana said, "I have to speak with Alondra and Marisol. They have already been ladies of a court before but they have forgotten how to do their duties as ladies. I will have to teach them everything. You may go do whatever you want while I work."

"Yes, Rhiana," they chorused. They bowed and exit the room.

--

Once outside, the ladies waved at Alondra and Marisol. Then they gave each other parting nods before separating.

--

Mikan decided on the garden. It was peaceful and serene.

She sat under a tree and smoothed out her gown. Then she closed her eyes, wanting to sleep. She didn't get enough sleep the night before because of the excitement of the return of the real Alicia Hyuuga.

Before long, she had fallen asleep.

--

Hotaru headed to the castle pond. She sat near the bank, under a tree. Looking at lakes always reminded her of Japan. She missed her home. She could openly express her feelings. Anyone was capable of that.

But no, Hotaru was too proud to show her true feelings. Anyway, she was perfectly fine with being the cold, emotionless, Hotaru Imai.

She opened a book that she had brought with her and started to read.

--

Anna made her way to the ladies' sitting room. She didn't have much to do, anyway.

She sat on the soft rug and began thinking. She missed Japan. She missed cooking. In her home, she was the chef. She was constantly making up new recipes. She missed doing that. She couldn't cook here in England. She was a lady of the court, not the royal chef!

_Anyway,_ Anna thought, _I'm happy here._

So she pulled out her needlework and started stitching.

--

Nonoko wanted a quiet place where she could read. So she chose the royal library.

When she reached the library, it was empty.

_Perfect,_ she thought, _all I need right now is peace and quiet anyway. Now, what book shall I read?_

With this question in mind, she started searching the shelves for a book.

--

A foreign object that hit Mikan's head woke her.

"Ouch! What was that?" She looked at her lap. "Just an apple? It must be very hard." She rubbed her head. "That hurt."

She yawned and sat still on the ground. Then a thought hit her.

_Wait a second! I'm not sitting under an apple tree!_

Mikan picked the apple up. It was half-eaten.

"Did I disturb your sleep?"

Mikan recognized that voice. "Natsume?"

"That's _Prince_ Natsume, idiot."

"Where are you?" She asked, ignoring Natsume's comment.

"Up here." She looked up and saw Natsume perched on the branches of the tree.

"Wha--? How long have you been up there?"

"Idiot. I've been up here since you came."

"What!!"

Natsume jumped off the tree.

"You saw me sleeping?!" Mikan yelled.

"So what?" He replied curtly.

"You--!" Mikan was cut off by Natsume.

"By the way, idiot, you drool in your sleep." He smirked.

She turned red. "How dare you! You annoying--!"

"It's true. You're an idiot." Natsume smirked again. He showed her a ring. "But will you be _my_ idiot?"

"What…?" Mikan stopped yelling immediately.

"Will you be my idiot?" Natsume repeated seriously.

Mikan's face was unreadable. For a moment, Natsume thought that she would refuse.

But Mikan's face suddenly brightened. "Yes!" She yelled. "Yes! Yes!"

"Really?' Natsume asked.

Mikan nodded vigorously. Then she did something that surprised both Natsume and herself.

She kissed Natsume on the cheek.

--

"Uhm…Hotaru?"

She looked up from her book, annoyed. She hated being disturbed.

"What is it, Ruka?"

"D-did I come at a wrong time?" He asked.

She sighed. Better get this over with. "Yes you did but seeing as though you have already disturbed me I might as well let you continue what you were saying. What do you want?"

"Well, I…um…it's just that I…uhm…"

"Ruka."

"Huh?"

"Spit it out."

"Uhm…yeah…well…Rhiana said that we could marry anyone we want and…"

_What? Is it possible that he's proposing to me??_ "Spit it out. Are you proposing to me or not?"

"Whaa--? Oh…well…"

She sighed. "It would be easier if you just answered me, Ruka."

"Yes."

"You are?"

"Yes." He handed her the ring.

She stared at him for a few moments. "I don't wear rings," she stated,

She opened her book and folded a page. Then she took out her bookmark, which was a thin black ribbon. She slipped the ring on it and tied it around her neck.

"It's a no?" Ruka finally asked. He wasn't facing Hotaru so he didn't see what she did.

He was about to face her but Hotaru's book hit his face.

"Ouch! Hotaru, what was that for?!" He rubbed his forehead.

_Thud!_ It hit the ground.

"You're an idiot."

It was only then that he saw the ring hinging from a ribbon around her neck.

"It's a yes."

Hotaru simply smiled.

--

Anna put down her needlework and sighed.

"Darn! I'm so bored." She yawned. "I have nothing to do."

"Hi Anna!"

"Yaaah!" Anna breathed a sigh of relief. "Koko! You scared me."

"Haha. Sorry." He was grinning.

Anna started laughing and Koko laughed along too.

When they quieted down, Anna asked, "So, what're you doing?"

"I'm standing," Koko answered.

"No, silly! I meant, what are you doing here?"

"I'm standing," Koko replied.

"Koko!"

The boy merely smiled. "I take it you have nothing to do?"

"Yes." Anna sighed. "I'm so bored."

"And you want to cook."

"Yes. I miss cooking."

"D'you want me to bring you to the kitchen so that you can cook?"

"Really? You can do that?"

"Of course." He smiled and held out his hand.

Anna took it right away and they both went to the kitchen.

After Anna finished cooking, she was happy at last. She had made cookies and gave half of them to Koko.

"For me?" He asked, taking the cookies.

"Yes. I wanted to thank you. You made me happy today." She smiled.

"I know," he answered.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Anna asked.

"I just know." He grinned and showed her the ring.

"Are you…?"

"Yes," he replied.

Anna smiled and took the ring. She slipped it on her finger.

"I knew you'd accept," Koko remarked.

--

"Oh. This book looks interesting!" Nonoko cried. She reached out and grabbed it.

"That book? I suppose it's good but the book next to it is better."

"Huh?" Nonoko spun around. "Oh. Hello, Yuu."

"Hi Nonoko." He smiled. "Sorry to intrude."

"That's okay. So…which book were you talking about?"

"This one." He stepped beside her and pulled out the book.

"Really? What's so special about that book?"

"Well, it's a little hard to explain. Could we sit while I tell you about it?"

"Sure, why not?"

They sat in the reading area.

"Okay…I'll begin now."

"Please do."

When Yuu finished his explanation, Nonoko grinned. "Wow…you're right. This book _is_ more interesting!" She grinned. "Thanks, Yuu!"

"You're welcome. I'll go now. Have fun reading."

"Thanks again! See you!"

When Yuu stepped out of the library, Nonoko noticed something on the floor.

"Hey, Yuu, wait!"

"What is it?" Upon hearing his name, Yuu ran back to the library.

"You dropped this." She held up the ring.

"Oh..." He took it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. What's it for, anyway?" Nonoko asked.

"Well, it's for…someone."

"Planning on proposing, are you?"

"Um…yeah."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

_It's now or never_. "It's for you, Nonoko."

"Really?"

"Uhm…yeah."

"Thank you." She smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. "You make me so happy."

--

And all eight of them went to tell Rhiana.

--

A/n: Done! Sorry if this wasn't very good. It's just that I'm not very good at romance scenes and I felt awkward while writing this chapter...I'll also apologize for the OOC-ness. (-.-'') And I also apologize because it isn't romantic at all. (T.T) Sorry for this suckish chapter!!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be better...

Please review.

--Sakura--


	23. A New Adventure

A/n: hi everyone! Sorry for the (kind of) late update! Things have been getting pretty hectic here at home since school will begin in a few weeks. I decided I'd better finish this story while I still can so this will be the last chapter. (T.T)

I don't own GA

--

Chapter Twenty-Three: A New Adventure

"That's wonderful news!" Rhiana cried happily. "I'm so happy for all of you!"

"You spoil them, Rhiana," Alicia said, smiling, "you have been burying them in praises for the past few minutes."

"Then I will have to spoil them further." Rhiana grinned and walked towards her ladies. She presented them each with a diamond necklace. "These are yours. Wear them on your wedding day for me, okay?"

"Wow…really Rhiana?" Mikan looked excited.

"Yes."

"Thank you!!" Mikan yelled and hugged Rhiana tightly.

"Haha. I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you," Hotaru said.

"You're welcome."

Anna smiled. "You're too kind, Rhiana."

"Yeah," Nonoko added, "Alicia's right. You spoil us too much."

"I happen to like spoiling you," Rhiana replied teasingly.

"So, boys, how on earth did you make these ladies say yes?" Alicia asked. "As far as I'm concerned, you're always fighting. You've been spending a lot of time together these past days, right?"

"Alicia!" Rhiana cried.

The boys were silent. Rhiana noted that some of them were already turning pink. (coughNotNatsumecough)

"Relax, I was just teasing."

"Good. Speaking of which--" Rhiana faced the boys. Her expression told the, that they were definitely _not_ safe. "How _did_ you propose anyway?"

"Yeah!" Alicia seconded. "Tell us everything!"

--

_I suppose this is where we could end the story._

_The boys were forced to tell Rhiana and Alicia everything about how they proposed to us. Poor guys, they were practically tortured._

_I enjoyed that._

_Hotaru!!_

_I'll just ignore you, baka._

_Never mind._

_Anyway, where were we? Yes. They told the two siblings everything and after that, they were satisfied._

_They helped us plan the weddings and we were married two weeks later._

_But this is not the end, you know._

_Yes. There is more._

_I agree. There are more problems that the Hyuuga family had to face._

_Uh-huh. More problems, more mysteries, more arguments and misunderstandings seemed to find a way into the Hyuuga siblings' lives._

_They seem very prone to these sort of things, right??_

_Yes, Mikan._

_Anyway, this adventure is over._

_But a new one was just beginning._

_We didn't know that the next adventure would be harder._

_And more dangerous._

_But let's leave that story for another time, shall we?_

--

A/n: That it. The story's done. I'm sad. But anyway, please review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed to this story. And, after things settle down here at home, I'll be able to find time to make a sequel.

So do you want one?

If you do, just tell me by reviewing! Thanks!!

--Sakura--

PS-Sorry if the ending isn't so good.


End file.
